Playboy Terjebak Cinta?
by amma cerry
Summary: Naruto playboy? gak salah? Naruto sendiri tidak pernah merasa jika ia adalah seorang playboy. Tetapi karna Namikaze Naruto, selalu berganti pasangan sebulan sekali, ia di cap sebagai playboy manis. Hati-hati, saja lah, Nar! Spesial for Dhiya-chan /warning inside—Mature Content, Homo, Yaoi, Ngawur, garing, Author lagi stress/ Hope you enjoy, and like it.


Naruto menghela nafas—nampak tidak bersemangat. Seharusnya ini adalah hari yang selalu ia nantikan, tetapi ia malah jomblo didetik-detik terakhir usia pacarannya yang akan genap sebulan. Setiap kali berpacaran, ia tidak pernah menjalin hubungan lebih dari sebulan. Hal itu membuat Naruto dilanda kegundahan.

Tadi malam, disaat jam menunjukan hampir pukul 12 malam, Gaara—sang mantan kekasih mengiriminya SMS. Setengah mengantuk si pirang mengambil handphone pintarnya disebelah meja yang ada disisi kasur. Namun rasa kantuknya hilang ketika isi SMS itu begitu mengejutkannya. Ia bahkan tidak dapat terpejam hingga sang surya muncul.

_**[From: Gaara-senpai]**_

_**[10:01:2015/11:58 pm]**_

_**[Naruto, maaf jika aku mengatakan ini padamu... Aku harap kau dapat mengerti akan ini. Kita tidak tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan ini. Maaf, aku memang salah. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa, Naruto. Maaf…]**_

Dengan mulut terbuka tutup, Naruto cepat-cepat membalas SMS dari Gaara—kakak kelasnya atau mantan kekasihnya. Tangan tannya sedikit gemetar. Sedikitnya, ia ingin sekali meminta Gaara agar tidak melakukan itu padanya, tapi rasa gengsinya yang tinggi membuat si pirang tidak mau menurunkan harga diri. Mungkin ia akan menyesal ketika tidak menurunkan sedikit egonya. Atau mungkin juga ia akan bersyukur karna gengsinya yang selangit.

_**[Send teks to: Gaara-senpai]**_

_**[10:01:2015/ 11:59 pm]**_

_**[Tidak masalah, senpai. Aku bisa mengerti apa maksudmu, kau tidak perlu repot-repot menganggap meminta maaf berulang kali begitu. Maksudku, aku lebih suka berteman biasa saja. Selamat malam… :)]**_

**Damn!**

_Aku baik-baik saja… Aku baik-baik saja… Aku baik-baik saja…_

Meski sudah merapalkan kalimat itu dalam hatinya dengan berulang-ulang, airmata tidak dapat ditahan oleh sapphire si pirang. Jemarinya masih gemetar, rasanya tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. Apa lagi, Gaara sama sekali tidak membalas pesannya setelah itu. Naruto bersyukur, ia tidak membuat dirinya malu dengan meminta Gaara jangan memutuskannya.

Yang jelas ia tidak merasa menyesal, pada akhirnya memang sudah pasti ia akan ditinggalkan. Seharusnya dia yang meninggalkan lelaki itu dari awal.

Kekesalan Naruto yang diputuskan tanpa sebab, juga janjinya yang mengatakan akan mentraktir teman-temannya dikelas, ketika ia bisa berpacaran genap satu bulan. Namun semuanya hanya menjadi rencana. Setidaknya, dompetnya bisa selamat besok, Naruto terkekeh dengan wajah sembab, lalu mengelap ingusnya dengan lengan piyama.

_Kata orang, aku ini terkena kutukan._

_Kutukan macam apa yang membuatku tidak pernah bisa memiliki pacar lebih dari sebulan?_

_Aku bahkan tidak pernah merasa berbuat salah._

_Memangnya aku pernah melakukan kesalahan?_

_Apa aku selamanya tidak akan pernah punya kekasih yang awet denganku?_

_Atau hanya aku saja yang terlalu cepat bosan berpacaran?_

_Kami-sama… Tolong aku~_

Naruto membatin sengsara.

**Naruto belong's to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Amma Cherry present:**

**Balada Playboy Terjebak Cinta**

**Rate: M (for Melon)**

**Spesial for Dhiya-chan**

_**Happy brithday, beb! :***_

**Tebar Cinta SasuNaru**

**warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), Yaoi/Homo, Mature content, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata dan masih banyak kekurangannya.**

**Have a nice read~**

**.**

**.**

"Kiba~ bantulah aku~" Naruto terkapar dimeja kafetaria kampus yang sedang padat pengunjung. Dengan nada penuh putus asa dan wajah memprihatinkan, ia menggenggam tangan sahabatnya.

Inuzuka Kiba—pemuda yang sudah mengenal si pirang dari jaman ngompol dicelana hingga sekarang, menepis tangan tan sahabatnya dengan wajah pucat. "Berhentilah merengek! Dasar gila kau! jangan berperilaku seperti itu."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja. Tissu yang tersedia ditengah meja, ia jadikan korban untuk membersihkan ingus. Kiba semakin bergidik jijik. "Kau tau, Kiba? Ini sudah ke 27 kalinya aku putus. Menyedihkan sekali bukan?"

Kiba angkat bahu—kejam sekali. "Kau sendiri yang tidak pernah benar dalam memilih kekasih! Aku, 'kan sudah berulang kali memperingatimu, bodoh!" pemuda bruinnet itu melahap chessecake yang baru diantar pelayan dimeja mereka. "Makan saja ramenmu,"

"Kau tidak perlu berkata kasar padaku, dasar rabies! Bukan salahku jika aku sangat populer!"

"Kampret kau?!" Kiba melempar kotak tissu kearah si pirang yang langsung ditangkis oleh pemuda bermata sapphire tersebut. "Sekali kampret, tetap saja kampret!"

Naruto tertawa jahat—senang berhasil membuat sahabatnya murka. Sejenak ia lupa jika sekarang dirinya jomblo. Kata jomblo itu sendiri seperti kata keramat untuknya. Sebab sejak masa puber hingga sekarang, dirinya jomblo paling lama seminggu—itu karna si pirang tidak pernah selektif dalam memilih pasangan. Tapi tetap saja, ia anti jomblo.

"Sekarang kau bantu aku, anggap saja balas budi." Naruto menyeringai lebar. Kiba hingga sekarang bisa berpacaran dengan Hinata—mantan pacarnya, itu karna bantuan dirinya juga. Perlu diingatkan 'kah, semua bantuan yang Naruto berikan hingga Kiba dapat memenangkan hati gadis Hyuuga tersebut?

"Baiklah~" dengan nada tidak ikhlas sama sekali, pemuda pecinta anjing itu hanya bisa menggerutu, ketika Naruto sangat suka seenaknya pada dirinya.

"Ya ampun! Aku ada kelas sebentar lagi! Aku duluan, Kib!"

"Hei, bodoh! Kita, 'kan dikelas yang sama!"

Kiba tergopoh-gopoh mengejar Naruto yang larinya sangat cepat. Pemuda berambut coklat jabrik itu terus mengumpat sepanjang jalan menyusuri kampus mereka—Hokkusei Gakuen University.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CherryCherrCherr**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hampir saja tadi kita telat, mana ada kuis dadakan." Naruto berjalan di koridor kampusnya bersama Kiba. Sedang Kiba sendiri hanya sibuk bermain game di Android miliknya.

"Nilai IPku hampir jadi korban tadi. Kau seenaknya meninggalkanku!" Kiba masih saja mengerutu meski tangan dan matanya sibuk pada gadget.

"Sehabis ini kau ada acara tidak?" Naruto menatap sahabatnya yang mem'pause gamenya—berpikir sebentar. Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Eumn... Hinata mengajakku pergi nonton." Kiba memberi gestur seolah berpikir, namun senyum yang dikeluarkannya terlihat menyebalkan dimata Naruto.

"Tukang pamer!" si pirang mencibir—tidak terima jika dikacangi oleh Kiba yang akan pergi kencan.

Kiba bersiul-siul dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Aku duluan, Naruto. Hinata sudah menungguku," Kiba menepuk punggung sahabatnya, lalu ia berlari menuju kursi panjang dibawah pohon yang diduduki oleh seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang.

"Dasar!" Naruto menghela nafas, sebentar ia melempar senyum tipis pada Kiba dan Hinata yang melihat ia dari kejauhan. Tidak dipungkiri jika Kiba sangat serasi saat berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan hinata saat ini.

Tidak ada kelas lain lagi untuk hari ini, pemuda Namikaze itupun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendirian.

_**.**_

**\\(•°∆°•)/**

_**.**_

Naruto sekarang luntang-lantung sendirian didalam mall besar di Sapporo. Sepanjang jalan, banyak pasangan remaja yang bergandengan tangan dengan mesra. Naruto merasa hatinya berdenyut nyeri, pasalnya mendekati hari valentine memang anak muda banyak yang sudah memiliki pasangan. Dulu, ketika ada orang yang mengatakan jika_ 'valentine bukan hanya hari untuk pasangan, melainkan untuk semua orang yang ingin berbagi kasih sayang.' _Naruto pasti akan mencibir orang itu, lalu mengatakan. _"Itu hanya suara hari jomblo yang tidak menerima kenyataan." _dan ia akan tertawa sengan jahatnya. Tapi sekarang ia harus merasakan kesedihan diputuskan pasangannya tanpa sebab, memang karma itu berlaku juga ternyata.

_**Brukk!**_

Naruto mengejap—begitu kaget ketika dirinya menabrak sesuatu. Matanya menatap kedepan dengan cepat, seorang wanita yang mungkin seusia Ibunya duduk tersimpuh didepannya.

"Maaf, Nyonya!" si pirang dengan sigap membantu wanita itu untuk berdiri. "Nyonya baik-baik saja? Maafkan, aku..." Naruto memungut barang-barang bawaan wanita tersebut, lalu menyerahkannya pada sang wanita. Ia membungkuk minta maaf, benar-benar menyesal telah menabrak seorang wanita paruh baya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, nak... Tidak masalah." wanita bersurai hitam panjang itu tersenyum lembut. "Akulah yang lebih dulu menabrak dirimu tadi." mata hitam wanita itu menatap Naruto keibuan. Beberapa detik setelahnya, wanita paruh baya tersebut menatap kearah belakang si pirang. "Ah, Ibu baru saja akan menyusulmu tadi." ia tersenyum sumringah dengan kedua mata yang tertutup melihat seseorang berjalan menghampiri dirinya.

Naruto secara repleks berbalik untuk melihat orang yang disapa oleh wanita tersebut, sepertinya anak dari Nyonya yang bertabrakan dengannya tadi.

Dilihat dari penampilan atasnya, pemuda pirang itu sempat terpukau pada paras dari orang tersebut; rambut ravennya yang agak panjang dan berantakan, kulit wajah putih mulus dan bening, mata setajam elang dan sehitam langit malam, lihat juga bibirnya yang merekah berwarna peach. Naruto tiba-tiba terbawa suasana dengan ikut terbang bersama kuda bersayap yang membawanya kekerajaan langit. Jika tidak disadarkan, si pirang bisa melamun kelewatan.

"Ibu, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa berantakan begitu?"

_**Doeng!**_

_**Door**_

_**Door**_

Begitu mendengar suara berat dari anak Nyonya cantik tadi, Naruto seperti habis dipentalkan dari punggung kuda terbang, lalu ditembaki oleh tongkat para penyihir jahat.

_'Gila?! Su-suaranya... Macho banget, Datebayo!'_

Naruto ingin sekali meneriakan batinnya. Sayang kepala pirangnya masih memikirkan rasa malu. Tetapi tetap saja, mana ada mahluk secantik itu memiliki suara berat dan begitu arogan. Naruto kembali menatap anak dari wanita paruh baya tadi, jika ditelaah lebih mendalam—maksudnya dilihat secara keseluruhan, orang itu menggunakan pakaian formal khas pekerja kantoran untuk pria. Jadi intinya memang anaknya Nyonya itu seorang laki-laki—jangan tertipu wajah cantiknya.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, Bu..." pemuda itu memindah tangankan belanjaan Ibunya, lalu menggandeng sang Ibu.

"Sebentar, Sasuke-kun..." wanita paruh baya itu, memegang tangan Naruto. "Nak, siapa namamu?"

Naruto yang lagi-lagi melamun dalam keadaan dan suasana yang salah segera sadar. Ia bahkan tidak terlalu mendengar percakapan anak dan Ibu tersebut. "Ah, iya. Maaf?"

"Siapa Namamu? Kau terlihat tidak sehat?" wanita itu bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Sebab si pirang terlihat seperti orang yang linglung karna kebanyakan melamun.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Nyonya. Namaku, Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal!" si pirang sedikit membungkuk untuk menunjukan rasa hormat, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan canggung.

"Ara~ senang berkenalan denganmu, Naruto-kun." wanita itu tersenyum lagi, ia mendekatkan anaknya untuk bersisian lebih dekat pada dirinya. "Aku Mikoto Uchiha, dia putera bungsuku, Uchiha Sasuke." pemuda itupun sedikit menganggukan kepalanya pada si pirang. "Kami duluan, ya? Naruto-kun,"

Si pirang hanya bisa mengangguk, ketika Ibu dan Anak itu berlalu meninggalkan ia sendirian. Tadinya begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan setibanya di mall ini. Namun ketika menabrak Nyonya tadi, semua kegiatan yang ada dalam otaknya hilang entah kemana. Naruto rasanya ingin kembali pulang saja, lalu mengurung diri didalam kamar sambil bermain game online.

Wanita paruh baya tadi, mengingatkan dirinya pada sosok Ibunya yang memang telah lama sudah tiada. Maka dari itu Naruto tadi begitu merasa bersalah telah membuat Nyonya tadi sampai terjatuh. Bahkan pemuda itu saja menatapnya tidak suka—terlihat dari tatapan yang pemuda itu berikan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Amma Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto sedang asyik selonjoran diatas ranjang king sizenya, dengan laptop dipangkuan pemuda pirang tersebut. Ia tersenyum-senyum ketika melihat balasan komentar dari teman-temannya. Dengan cepat, Naruto membalas komentar-komentar tersebut dengan senyum lebar yang membuat kedua lesung di pipi tannya terlihat sangat nampak.

_**Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

"Kau tidak ingin makan malam?"

Ketukan dan seruan dari Kakaknya membuat perhatian Naruto teralihkan. pemuda berambut durian itu melepas kacamata bacanya, lalu ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Rambut jabrik merah kekuningan itu muncul, begitu Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya. "Aku tidak lapar, Kak Kyuu. Lagi pula aku sedang ada tugas."

Kyuubi Namikaze—Kakak sulung Naruto, menaikan sebelah alisnya begitu mendengar jawaban adik semata wayangnya. "Tugas apa tugas~?" tanyanya dengan nada mempermainkan. Segaris seringai tipis nampak sekilas terlihat diwajah berbentuk oval tersebut.

"Tentu saja tugas kuliahku!" Naruto memutar kedua bolanya. "Sudahlah, jangan ganggu aku!" tangan tan si pirang sudah siap menutup pintu kamarnya kembali, namun dihalang oleh Kyuubi. "Apaan, sih?!" Naruto mulai jengah dengan tinggah Kakaknya yang suka seenaknya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya merasa sudah lama tidak masuk kamarmu." Kyuubi tersenyum miring.

Naruto berdecih—merasa sangat terganggu dengan keberadaan sang Kakak. "Kak, Please... Aku benar-benar sedang tidak ingin diganggu!" Naruto berseru sambil menghempaskan dirinya keatas kasur.

"Kau sedang datang bulan atau apa? Sensitif sekali, sih~" godaan Kyuubi membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

_**Bukk!**_

_**Bukk!**_

_**Bukk!**_

"AYAH, KAKAK NAKAL, NIH! AYAHHHH!" Naruto terus melempari bantal guling pada Kyuubi, dan berteriak memanggil Ayahnya yang sedang sibuk diruang kerjanya.

"HEI, BOCAH?! HENTIKAN?! AKU HANYA BERCANDA!"

"AYAAAHHHH... KYUU-NII NAKAL?!"

_**Bukk! Bukk! Bukk!**_

Kyuubi menjadi korban timpukan bantal sampai Naruto puas.

_**.**_

_**.**_

**\\(•°∆°•)/**

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyuubi terkapar dikarpet depan televisi kamar adiknya. "Dasar!" ia mengelap keringat didahinya dengan lengan kanannya. Bertengkar dengan Naruto seperti tadi memang sudah lama tidak mereka lakukan. Rasanya cukup melelahkan namun sangat menyenangkan.

"Kau sendiri yang iseng padaku!" Naruto tak kalah banjir keringat, ia bahkan masih tersengal setelah begitu semangat memukuli Kakaknya dengan bantal guling.

"Biarin!" Kyuubi menjulurkan lidahnya dan menarik bawah matanya menggunakan telunjuk. "Dasar remaja galau!" Kyuubi tersenyum miring.

"Siapa yang galau?! Jangan mengada." Naruto tersenyum mencemooh pada Kyuubi. Memang siapa juga yang galau? Ia bahkan tidak kenal kosakata itu.

"Wajahmu yang jelek bertambah jelek berkali lipat jika sedang galau, bocah!" Kyuubi tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang adiknya yang langsung ditepis oleh empunya.

Naruto mendumel tidak terima selalu dikatai Kakaknya dengan julukan Remaja Galau. Menyedihkan.

Sejenak mereka terdiam. Naruto yang memang tidak suka keheningan, menoel-noel Kyuubi yang duduk disebelahnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Kyuu-nii?"

"Hm?" Kyuubi menyahut tanpa minat dengan mata terpejam.

"Katakan, sudah berapa lama kita tidak tidur bareng?"

"Hm," alis Kyuubi sedikit terangkat sebelah, setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto, ia berpikir sejenak meski sahutannya tidak enak didengar.

"Kau ingat tidak? Rasanya sudah sangat lama sekali, iya, 'kan?" pertanyaan dari si pirang terdengar memaksa.

"Hm." Kyuubi mulai mengerti maksud dari adik semata wayang ini. Naruto pasti kangen. Kyuubi membatin malas dalam hati.

"Heh! Jangan tertidur disini, Kyuu-nii!" Naruto menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh kakaknya. Tubuh Kyuubi benar-benar terbentuk sempurna, Naruto yang memang sudah lama tidak berdekatan dengan sang kakak hanya meneguk ludah—iri dengan tubuh Kyuubi yang berotot namun tidak berlebihan.

Kyuubi menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari atas bahunya dengan mata yang tetap terpejam. "Aku mengantuk, bocah! Ijinkan aku tidur disini."

"Emmph... Serius?" Naruto berbinar.

"Sudah, tidur sana!"

"Bawel?! Katakan saja jika kau merindukan aku." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya pada sang kakak.

"Iya!" kali ini, pemuda berambut orange itu memilih mengalah untuk menyenangkan hati sang adik yang sedang gundah gulana sepertinya.

"Yeeeeeeeyyyy! Besok kau harus traktir aku ramen karna sudah mengijinkan kau menginap dikamarku."

"Ogah!"

Kebiasaan Naruto, jika dikasih sedikit minta banyak.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CherryCherrCherr**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"NARUTO!"

Naruto dengan otomatis menghentikan langkah kakinya, ketika suara ultra sonic Kiba membuat telinganya berdengung sesaat.

"JANGAN BERTERIAK, BODOH?! KAU, 'KAN TIDAK BERADA JAUH DARIKU?!"

Naruto balik meneriaki Kiba yang berlari terengah kearahnya. Wajah semangat Kiba berubah muram karna si pirang berteriak sambil muncrat bagai badai salju.

"Tidak perlu membalas dengan sesemangat itu, Naruto." Kiba memukulkan gulungan kertas fotocopy ke kepala pirang Naruto. "Aku, 'kan sedang membawa berita baik~" pemuda bersurai coklat itu tersenyum lebar.

"Berita baik apa?" Naruto menjawab ketus—dendam ketika dipukul dengan gulungan kertas tadi.

"Nanti malam anak-anak lain, mengadakan acara kumpul-kumpul bareng. Kau mau ikut? Sekali-kali bersenang-senang, lah... Bagaimana?" Kiba merangkul pundak Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa centi, pemuda bertato dipipinya itu tersenyum lima jari.

Naruto mendengus—nampak tidak berminat dengan ajakan baik sahabatnya. "Itu, sih... Bukan berita baik namanya. Aku kira kau berikan aku berita yang lebih heboh lagi." si pirang memutar matanya.

"Ya, sudah, jika tidak mau bukan aku juga yang rugi!" Kiba melengos, ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Naruto yang menggerutu dibelakangnya. "Sudah diajak main, masih saja sengak." pemuda pecinta anjing itupun juga tetap menggerutu karna tidak dihargai oleh Naruto.

"Iya, baiklah! Nanti jemput aku, oke?" Naruto mengalah, jika tidak nanti Kiba ngambek padanya, lalu siapa yang akan membantunya untuk mencari pacar baru.

Kiba tersenyum lebar hingga gigi taringnya yang agak panjang itu makin terlihat jelas. "Oke!"

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan beriringan hingga perpustakaan.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto sudah siap untuk pergi _hang out _bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Sedang asik bersiul-siul sambil merapikan rambutnya menggunakan sisir, suara bel berbunyi nyaring.

_'Itu pasti, Kiba.'_

Naruto menaruh sisirnya, lalu berjalan keluar kamar dengan menggulung lengan kaosnya hingga siku. Kaos lengan panjang kuning polos bergaris hitam dileher dan lengan yang melapisi hem biru kotak-kotaknya itu terlihat pas dibadan si pirang.

"Wah... Kau sudah siap rupanya?" Kiba menyelonong masuk ketika pintu rumah Naruto dibuka oleh si empunya.

"Kau mau santai dirumahku dulu? Biar ku minta pelayan membuatkan minum." Naruto menutup pintu, lalu berjalan kearah sofa ruang tamu yang sudah ada Kiba yang selonjoran disana.

"Tidak perlu. Aku kesini tadi jalan kaki, hanya mau meluruskan kakiku saja, kok."

Naruto mendengus mendengar alasan tidak masuk akal sahabatnya, pemuda pecinta anjing itu tidak akan lelah meski berlari selama 2 jam penuh. Hanya berbeda blok komplek perumahan saja mana mungkin lelah.

"Ya, sudah... Tunggu sebentar disini!" Naruto kembali naik tangga menuju lantai atas—kembali kekamarnya. Si pirang mengambil dompet, handphone, dan memasang anting disebelah telinga kanannya. Rambut pirang berantakannya terlihat sedikit rapi karna diberi gel rambut dan ditata acak. Celana panjang bahan denim yang dikenakan pemuda Namikaze itu sangat nyaman dipakai juga sepatu kats coklat.

Naruto kembali kebawah mendatangi Kiba. Sahabatnya itu tengah asik bermain game di handphonenya. Sekali memberikan getokan ringan di kepala surai coklatnya, Naruto langsung menuju pintu keluar. Dengan cepat Kiba menyusul si pirang yang sudah membuka pintu.

Kiba sendiri nampak maskulin dengan pakaian casual sehari-harinya; hoddie coklat dengan kaos putih polos berbentuk V didalamnya, celana jeans panjang dan sepatu bewarna biru dongker.

"Dimana mobilmu?"

"Naik motor saja. Ayo!" motor besar berwarna kuning itu bunyinya sangat halus ketika dinyalakan. Si pirang melempar helm pada Kiba.

Tidak lama mereka melaju ditempat yang sudah ditentukan oleh teman-temannya dari awal.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Wah... Naruto hadir juga, ya?"

"Begitulah. Hahaha!" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya—canggung.

Baru saja tiba di tempat yang ditentukan itu—ruangan yang dipesan khusus untuk mereka makan-makan dan minum-minum di restoran sukiyaki, Naruto sudah disapa oleh teman-temannya yang kaget karna kehadirannya. Si pirang memang tidak pernah mau jika diajak kumpul-kumpul seperti ini. Biasanya mereka yang ikut disini karna tidak memiliki kekasih yang bisa diajak jalan-jalan.

Memang sekarang Naruto tidak punya kekasih.

Dia jomblo!

_'Kenapa juga aku ikut-ikut ke acara semacam ini? membosankan!'_

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri saja?" Kiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ketika melihat Naruto hanya berdiri saja sedari tadi. Meja panjang dan lebar di isi lumayan berdempetan dari para pemuda itu, sudah hampir penuh oleh makanan dan minuman.

Naruto mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Kiba. "Apa selalu begini?" si pirang bertanya dengan berbisik ke telinga Kiba.

"Memang selalu seperti ini!" Kiba balas berbisik ketelinga Naruto. Ia cukup mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Naruto tadi. Memang si pirang itu tidak pernah mau ikut, ketika diajak bahkan dipaksa sekalipun dalam cara perkumpulan seperti ini. Maka dari itu terlihat jelas jika Naruto bingung dan canggung bersamaan.

"Sai belum datang?" seorang pemuda berkacamata hitam dengan jaket tebal bertanya kearah Kiba.

"Mana aku tau, Shino..." Kiba mengedikan bahunya acuh.

Memang dia ini Ibunya Sai apa?

Kiba membatin dalam hati.

Shino Aburame—mahasiswa yang hobbynya pada serangga, tetapi malah ada di fakultas hukum. Hobby dan penampilan sama anehnya.

Kiba menjelaskan dalam hati tentang Shino. Tapi Kiba masih saja menghina pemuda berambut coklat terang tersebut didalam hatinya. Kelihatannya Kiba ada pair dengan Shino.

Maaf, perkataan terakhir itu, sih, maunya yang nulis.

"Maaf, aku terlambat..." seorang pemuda berambut klimis dengan kulit pucat, datang dengan senyum tanpa dosa hingga kedua matanya tertutup. "Aku bawa sepupuku, dari fakultas hukum, nih!" Sai merangkul pundak sepupunya sambil memamerkan sang sepupu.

"Tidak masalah, ayo duduklah!" seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang dikuncir tinggi menggeser duduknya—mempersilahkan Sai dan sepupunya untuk duduk.

Setelah Sai dan sepupunya duduk, mereka semua kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing. Saling minum-minum dan makan dengan serunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama sepupumu ini?" pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah baby face, bertanya kepada Sai. Wajar jika mereka tidak pernah melihat pemuda berambut raven tersebut, ketika mereka adalah anak akutansi semua.

"Uchiha Sasuke." pemuda itu menyahut dengan suara baritonnya.

Sai tersenyum tanpa arti kearah Sasori yang tadi bertanya, kini wajah si rambut merah itu malah pucat. Sepertinya kaget mendengar suara berat dari pemuda raven diseberang mejanya.

Sedari tadi, Naruto hanya diam dengan pikiran entah kemana. Ia menolak meminum sake yang dutawarkan teman-temannya, ia tidak bisa minum-minum. Bahkan orang terakhir datang, si pirang sama sekali tidak memperhatikan. Namun, begitu mendengar suara yang ia rasa familiar. Naruto segera menoleh kearah suara disisi kiri dirinya.

Suasana semakin riuh karna yang lain sudah mabuk sebagian. Tetapi Naruto yang tidak minum sama sekali, malah terlihat seperti orang yang paling mabuk. Mata sapphire pemuda pirang itu terus saja memperhatikan pemuda bedambut raven disisi kirinya disamping Sai dan Kiba.

Naruto terus saja memperhatikan Sasuke, pemuda pirang itu bahkan tidak berkedip dibuatnya. Pemuda Uchiha yang diperhatikan si pirang, hanya membalas sapaan dan pembicaraan sesekali, kadang disertai senyuman tipis. Hal itu membuat Naruto entah kenapa tidak bisa memperhatikan yang lain. Bahkan Kiba yang wajahnya memerah, berbicara panjang lebar tentang hubungannya yang tidak berjalan mulus dengan sang kekasih, sama sekali tidak Naruto hiraukan.

Pertama melihat kehadiran pemuda raven itu disini, membuat Naruto terkejut, sehingga ia tanpa sadar terus melihat kearah pemuda itu. Bahkan, jantungnya semakin berdegub tidak karuan ketika terus saja menatap Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak menyadari kehadirannya, atau malah pemuda itu lupa dengan dirinya.

Naruto tidak mungkin lupa dengan pemuda itu; wajah putih mulus seperti porselen, hidung mancung yang sempurna, mata hitam tajamnya, dan bibir yang lembab itu...

_'Ukh... Sialan! Apa yang aku pikirkan?'_

Naruto menghela nafas, ia tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Kiba tiba-tiba memeluknya dari samping dengan menangis tersedu-sedu. Wajah Naruto memucat.

"A-ada apa denganmu? Baka, sadarlah?!" Naruto menguncang tubuh Kiba—mencoba membangunkan pemuda bruinnet itu. Tetapi Kiba malah mendengkur begitu saja sambil memeluknya. "Apa-apaan," Naruto mendengus dengan kebodohan sahabatnya.

"Sepertinya dia mabuk berat." Shino menaikan kacamata hitamnya menatap Naruto dan Kiba.

"Dia tidak pernah kuat minum." pemuda lain menyahut sambil tertawa-tawa dengan yang lainnya.

"Iya, biar aku antar saja, si bodoh ini." Naruto tertawa canggung—kebetulan ia memang ingin pulang sedari tadi.

"Jangan, Naruto! Kita akan pergi berkaraoke setelah ini. Kau, 'kan jarang-jarang ikut." pemuda berambut pirang panjang tadi, mencegah Naruto yang berniat pergi dari sini.

"Kau benar, Dei." Sasori ikut setuju dengan perkataan Deidara.

"Benar. Biarkan aku saja yang mengantarnya." Shino berdiri kearah Naruto, lalu dengan mudah mengangkat pemuda pecinta anjing—yang menempel dipundak si pirang, dengan gaya bridal.

Naruto terperangah—lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

_'What the heck!'_

Naruto gagal paham dengan keadaan sekitarnya saat ini. Bahkan Sasori dan Deidara dengan cueknya berbagi ciuman, Naruto pening mendadak. Hubungan sesama jenis bukanlah hal yang tabu lagi. Dirinya juga menyimpang, disamping itu ia masih tertarik pada wanita. Tapi, berciuman dihadapan banyak orang seperti ini, Sasori dan Deidara benar-benar tidak punya malu.

"Demi Jashin... Berhentilah melakukan itu!" Hidan berteriak dengan wajah pucat, sepertinya ia mendadak mual melihat kedua teman tidak warasnya itu. Tapi Sasori dan Deidara tidak menggubris teriak Hidan.

Menghela nafas, Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. Beberapa orang bertanya, ketika ia bangkit berdiri. "Aku hanya ingin ke toilet saja, kok."

_'Bersenang-senang 'lah, tanpa aku.'_

Naruto meninggalkan kumpulan teman-temannya. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat pergi ke toilet, ia hanya ingin pulang. Rasanya membosankan sekali berada ditengah keramaian ,,seperti tadi, apa lagi sudah tidak ada Kiba, pemuda pecinta anjing itu malah minum-minum seenaknya. Dari awal memang ia tidak seharusnya ikut acara seperti ini—membuang waktu saja.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CherryCherrCherr**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pemuda Namikaze itu keluar dari restoran menuju motornya terparkir. Naruto bersiul-siul sambil melempar-lempar kunci motornya keatas.

"Tunggu!"

"Eh?"

Kepala bersurai pirang itu segera menoleh kearah suara yang tadi berseru. Didepan pintu restoran itu, Sasuke berdiri dan menatap kearahnya. Naruto terperangah sesaat, lalu ia menoleh kiri-kanan—melihat jika adakah orang lain yang tadi diteriaki pemuda raven disana. Tidak menemukan siapapun disekitarnya, Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke. Ia lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuk kanannya, wajah yang dihiasi garis-garis tipis si pirang nampak bingung bukan main.

Sasuke mengangguk sekali—senyum tipisnya bahkan dapat dilihat Naruto dari jarak beberapa meter. Pemuda Uchiha itu, berjalan pelan dengan gerak menawan kearah Naruto yang tidak bergerak sama sekali, hingga Sasuke datang kehadapan si pirang.

"Namikaze Naruto," Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah karamel Naruto, ia tersenyum miring. "Kau tidak ingat aku?"

"Hah?" lagi. Naruto hanya bisa terperangah dengan pertanyaan pemuda didepannya. Meskipun tampan, pemuda dihadapan Naruto itu lebih pantas untuk dikatakan cantik. Dan jantung Naruto semakin berdetak kencang dengan wajah merah total. "K-kau, siapa?" seperti ada sariawan didalam mulutnya, Naruto bicara dengan terbata-bata.

"Sudah aku duga." Sasuke, menjauhkan wajahnya hingga ia berdiri tegak. Ia tersenyum meremehkan pada pemuda pirang didepannya. "Sedari dulu kau memang Dobe!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto menatap Sasuke sengit—tidak terima dikatai 'Dobe' oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya. "Memangnya kau ini siapa?!" Naruto mendengus—tidak menyangka jika pemuda yang mampu membuatnya terpesona ini, sangat kurang ajar. "Kau anak dari Nyonya Mikoto, bukan? Aku ingat, tau!"

Wajah Sasuke mendatar—orang didepannya ini, benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. "Jangan memanggil Ibuku dengan sebutan seperti itu!"

"Apa salahnya, sih? Bertemu dengan kalian juga baru kemaren! Jangan sok akrab!" Naruto tak kalah nyolot. Orang ini maunya apa coba? Ngajak berantem? Naruto, 'kan biar begini jago karate. Meh! Si pirang dengan wajah judes minta ampun, melipat kedua tangan didepan dada. Ia sudah sangat ingin pulang lalu main game.

Sasuke mendengus—dalam hati sangat ingin menggunduli rambut pirang jabrik pemuda didepannya. Tapi, untuk apa juga ia melakukan ini? Melukai harga dirinya saja.

"Ha-ah~… Maaf, anggap saja aku tidak pernah bicara apapun padamu." suara Sasuke, sangat pelan namun masih dapat didengar Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu hanya menatap Sasuke yang melangkah pergi.

**Brukk!**

Bunyi jatuhan yang terdengar nyaring itu berasal dari kedua pemuda tadi. Pasalnya ketika Sasuke baru akan melangkah, pemuda Uchiha itu limbung. Naruto dengan cepat menahan tubuh Sasuke dengan tubuhnya sendiri—niatnya mau menahan, namun apa daya tubuh si pirang tidak berposisi secara benar, dan mereka berdua akhirnya jatuh dengan Naruto berada dibawah Sasuke. Kepala dan tulang punggung Naruto rasanya sakit sekali terhantup jalanan yang terbuat dari semen. Sedang Sasuke yang berada masih berbaring diatas Naruto, sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Naruto membalik badan Sasuke kesebelahnya—pemuda itu ternyata sudah tak sadarkan diri, bau alkohol tercium samar dari nafas Sasuke. Naruto berdecak kesal, ia mencoba bangun, namun kepalanya benar-benar sakit. Tapi ketika melihat Sasuke, mau tak mau Naruto harus menolong pemuda itu. Naruto mengangkat sang pemuda raven dengan susah payah, ia berjalan masuk lagi kearah restoran—menemui Sai yang tadi datang bersama pemuda ini.

Restoran itu hanya ada meja kasir di bagian depan, orang-orang memesan makanan lalu masuk kedalam ruangan yang sudah dipesan oleh mereka. Jadi memang tidak ada meja kursi dan banyak orang yang melihat Naruto menggendong seorang pria.

Naruto tiba didepan pintu yang tadi diisi oleh teman-temannya tadi, ia sudah tidak sanggup menggendong pemuda raven ini—berat banget. Tetapi, ketika tangan tan itu membuka pintu, kawan-kawannya sudah tidak ada—hanya tertinggal Kakuzu yang sepertinya mabuk berat. Kemana perginya mereka? Naruto ingin sekali berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

Naruto jadi ingin meninggalkan Sasuke bersama Kakuzu disini. Tapi ia tidak tega jika nantinya terjadi apa-apa pada pemuda itu. Lagi pula, kenapa pake acara pingsan, sih? 'Kan tidak masuk dalam naskah awal. Penulisnya senang banget membuat Naruto sengsara.

Dengan berat hati, Naruto kembali berjalan keluar restoran dengan Sasuke digendongannya. Ia memikirkan cara untuk mengantar Sasuke pulang, seharusnya Naruto tidak memakai motor kesini. Lagi pula, mana dia tau jika pada akhirnya berujung sesial ini.

Herannya, kemana juga teman-temannya pergi?

Bukankah tadi tidak ada satupun orang yang keluar, kecuali ia dan Sasuke?

Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya juga menyesal, Nar.

Author ketawa bejad, melihat Naruto makin sengasara dengan beban berat dikedua tangannya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Amma Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto menghela nafas—akhir-akhir ini dirinya terlalu banyak menghela nafas, mungkin mitos tentang menghela nafas itu manjur juga untuk dirinya—buktinya dari kemaren ia terkena nasif buruk beruntun.

Sekarang pemuda pirang itu bingung—sedari tadi mencari alamat rumah pemuda raven disebelahnya, tetapi dompet atau kartu nama saja tidak ada pada Sasuke. Merepotkan sekali.

Lalu harus dikemanakan orang ini?

Sudah cukup lama mereka menaiki taksi, namun tidak ada tujuan sama sekali.

"Maaf, tuan. Sebenarnya, kemana tujuan kita?"

Rupanya, sopir taksi itupun mulai lelah menyetir tanpa tujuan. Naruto kembali berdecak kesal. Pemuda berkulit karamel itu, menggoncang-goncang tubuh Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak merespon.

"Heh... Pemabuk! Ayo, bangun!"

Sia-sia. Bahkan Naruto sudah memencet hidung bangir Sasuke—dia malah bernafas lewat mulut, menyentil telinganya, menoyor-noyor kepala Sasuke pun, sudah si pirang lakukan, namun pemuda Uchiha itu tetap tidak mau bangun.

Naruto mendengus. "Berhenti di hotel perempatan jalan ini saja, pak!" akhirnya, mau tidak mau ia lebih baik meninggalkan pemuda ini di hotel milik Ayahnya.

"Baiklah."

Pemuda Namikaze itu, mau saja direpotkan oleh orang yang sedang mabuk. Bahkan si pirang benar-benar berusaha menolong pemuda raven itu. Sekalipun cuek, Naruto tetaplah pemuda yang sangat baik.

Taksi akhirnya tiba di hotel yang sudah disebutkan oleh Naruto. Sopir taksi yang ramah itu, bahkan menawarkan diri untuk membantunya mengangkat Sasuke. Tetapi Naruto menolak, ia malah memberi sopir itu uang lebih. Ya, ampun, baiknya, ganteng lagi.

_**.**_

_**CherrycukaLemonTomatJeruk**_

_**.**_

"Mmph... Mmph!" Naruto mencoba melepaskan pagutan dari orang didepannya, tapi pemuda yang setengah sadar itu tidak melepaskan ciumannya barang sedikitpun. Pemuda itu tanpa jeda mencium bibirnya, sehingga Naruto hanya dapat mengerang dan malah semakin membuat sang pemuda bebas mengeksplorasi isi mulutnya.

Sungguh malang nasip Naruto, bak air susu dibalas air tuba, si pirang malah dilecehkan seperti sekarang.

Bagaimana bisa jadi seperti ini?

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto akhirnya dapat bernafas lega—ia sudah bebas dari beban berat yang sedari tadi dipikulnya. Naruto menatap pemuda raven yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri itu sinis, pemuda itu datang menghampirinya, lalu membuatnya jadi repot._

_" Jangan pergi."_

_"Kumohon, jangan pergi!"_

_Sasuke mengigau, tangan pemuda itu menggapai-gapai keatas. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan kedua alis mengerut._

_Dering handphone mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. SMS dari Kyuubi yang menanyakan keberadaannya, tidak segera ia balas. Pemuda pirang itu pergi kekamar mandi hotel yang dipesannya—dengan berat hati ia bayar biaya hotel. Naruto mencuci muka diwastafel, ia menatap dirinya didepan cermin wastafel; rambut pirangnya basah didepan, tiga garis tipis dikedua pipinya sangat ketara, air masih menetes dari bulu mata lentiknya. Pemuda Namikaze itupun mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk kecil, lalu ia keluar kamar mandi—ingin langsung pulang kerumah._

_Baru akan berbalik badan setelah menutup pintu kamar mandi, Naruto dikagetkan akan kehadiran seseorang yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya dengan mulut membuka tutup. "Sedang apa kau?"_

_Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab—tatapannya tajam kearah Naruto. Dengan perlahan ia melangkah lebih mendekat kearah Naruto yang berjalan mundur kebelakang._

_Naruto mundur, Sasuke maju, Naruto mundur, Sasuke maju, Naruto mun—kepentok pintu._

_"Emph.. Ma-mau apa kau?!"_

_Sasuke menyeringai._

_Naruto gemetar._

_"Menyingkir?!" Naruto mendorong Sasuke sekuat tenaga. Pemuda raven itu mundur sedikit akibat dorongan Naruto. Si pirang langsung lari kearah pintu keluar, ia merasa terancam dengan keadaan Sasuke. Tatapan pemuda berambut biru dongker itu terlihat menyeramkan dimata Naruto._

_**Cklekk Cklekk Cklekk**_

_Naruto terus mencoba membuka pintu, namun sepertinya tidak akan berhasil. Pemuda Namikaze itu berbalik melihat kearah Sasuke yang berjalan pelan kearahnya. Naruto memasang gestur waspada. Awas saja jika si pantat ayam tidak jelas asal usulnya itu macam-macam. Naruto memaki-maki dalam hati, apa lagi ketika melihat ekpresi Sasuke yang sangat menyebalkan sambil memutar-mutar kunci dan gantungan kartu ditangannya._

_"Terima kasih sudah membawaku kesini, Dobe~" Sasuke bersuara sing a song, membuat Naruto merinding seketika. Tindakan sang pemuda raven yang diluar dugaan seperti ini, membuat Naruto takut. Tetapi Sasuke nampak menikmati ekpresi Naruto, pemuda itu semakin menyeringai lebar ketika si pirang mengambil pas bunga dipinggir meja sebelah pintu._

_"Jangan dekat-dekat, kampret?! Aku lempar, nih!" ancam Naruto—tidak peduli dengan properti hotel yang nanti akan ia rusak. Ia sudah siap melempar pas bunga jika Sasuke masih saja bermuka jahat seperti itu, dilihat dari wajah saja sudah ketahuan jahat. Naruto harusnya tau dari awal jika pemuda itu hanya menipunya dengan modus berwajah sok uke. Dasar sial. Wajahnya yang cantik diawal bisa jdi mirip seperti serigala lapar begitu sekarang. Serigala tampan. Bukan yang disinetron tapi, itu sudah ketinggalan jaman._

_"Galak banget, sih~... Sini, come to papa~"_

_Hiiiiiiiiii~_

_Orang gila!_

_Naruto ketakutan bukan main._

_"PERGI SANA, KAMPRET?! HUSH... HUSH!" Naruto mengusir Sasuke, layaknya mengusir seekor kucing yang nempel minta dikasih makan._

_"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Sasuke tertawa-tawa tidak waras, tawanya menggema ke seisi ruangan._

_Dan itulah awal dari mimpi buruk, Naruto._

_**End Of Flashback**_

"TEME?! LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK?!" Naruto berteriak dan berontak, ketika Sasuke mengunci kuat semua gerak tubuhnya. Semakin berontak, tangan Sasuke semakin erat mencengkeram kedua tangannya.

Sasuke menjilat telinga Naruto—sensual, tangannya yang bebas satu lagi menyingkap baju yang dikenakan si pirang. " Tidak mungkin aku lepaskan. Kau, tidaklah akan aku lepaskan." Sasuke berbisik ditelinga Naruto, lalu menjilat dan mengecup pipi bergaris pemuda pirang itu.

"Emmh..." Naruto menggeliat geli ketika Sasuke terus menciumi telinga dan pipinya. "Lepaskan aku!" ia kembali berseru dan terus berontak—meskipun hasilnya percuma saja. Tetapi Naruto tidak mungkin menyerah begitu saja, ketika ia bisa lepas dari kukungan pemuda raven ini, akan Naruto pastikan ia menghajar habis Sasuke.

Tidak peduli. Sasuke tidak akan pernah peduli.

Sasuke tengah asik dengan leher berkulit tan Naruto yang nampak menggairahkan, ia jadi bersemangat memberikan tanda-tanda diseluruh leher yang eksotis dan berkeringat Naruto.

Naruto bernafas tersengal—libidonya mulai terpompa layaknya pria normal pada umumnya. Ia hanya mengerang ketika Sasuke menggigit lehernya. "Hentikan, brengsek... Apa salahku memangnya?"

Nada putus asa yang dikeluarkan Naruto, membuat kegiatan Sasuke terhenti sebentar. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kau sungguh ingin tau salahmu?" tanyanya dengan nada datar, ia menatap Naruto tanpa ekpresi.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kesamping—tidak berani menatap mata onyx yang tajam mengarah padanya, rasanya ada perasaan aneh dalam dirinya ketika menatap manik malam Sasuke. "Aku merasa tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengenalmu, sebelum kemaren."

Sasuke berdecak. Dengan sekali hentak, ia menarik celana jeans Naruto yang langsung berteriak kaget. "Akan aku buat kau mengingatnya sebentar lagi." suara bariton Sasuke terdengar sangat meyakinkan.

Naruto berusaha melawan ditengah ketidakberdayaannya, ia sudah setengah telanjang sekarang. Bahkan bajunya sudah tersingkap hingga keatas dada. "Coba saja... Aku tidak sudi mengenal orang sepertimu!"

**Grab!**

"AAAAAARGH!" Naruto lagi-lagi berteriak, ketika kejantanannya yang berlapis celana dalam dicengkram kuat oleh Sasuke. "LEPAS?!" air mata memancar dikedua mata sapphire si pirang.

"Khe... Dasar cengeng." Sasuke melepas tangannya dibawah sana, lalu mendekat kearah Naruto dan menjilat air mata pemuda pirang itu. "Jagalah bicaramu, Dobe."

"BERHENTI MENJILATIKU, DASAR TUNGAU?!" Naruto berontak lagi tanpa henti, kepalanya menggeleng kekanan kiri dengan kuat. Sekarang ia benar-benar merasa takut. Ia harus bisa keluar dari sini dalam keadaan masih perjaka. Ia tidak mau diperkosa, meski yang akan memperkosanya ganteng sekalipun. Najis!

Sasuke telinganya berdengung akibat teriakan Naruto, ia terkekeh jahat—lagi. Membuat Naruto semakin kuat berontak, tetapi Sasuke mencengkram si pirang sangat kuat. Ia tidaklah akan mungkin melepas pemuda berkulit karamel ini begitu saja—tidak akan lagi. "Hari kasih sayang, sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kenapa kau tidak datang?"

Mendengar nada suara tertahan Sasuke, Naruto membuka matanya dan menghentikan gerakan berontaknya. Ia mengerjap lalu menatap ekpresi Sasuke. Ekpresi macam apa itu? Ekpresi yang dilihat Naruto sekarang berbanding terbalik dengan epresi jahat Sasuke tadi. Entah kenapa seluruh aliran darahnya terasa mengalir dengan cepat. Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh pemuda Uchiha ini? Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Ekpresi marah dan sedih Sasuke, membuat Naruto kaku. Rasanya ia ingin sekali membelai kedua pipi putih Sasuke untuk menenangkan pemuda itu, namun kedua tangannya yang ditahan Sasuke, membuat Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke bingung dengan kedua alis menekuk kebawah.

"Kau tidak datang hari itu. Bahkan dihari seterusnya, dan aku terus menunggu kedatanganmu." Sasuke mencengkram tangan Naruto semakin erat hingga si pirang mengaduh sakit. "Kenapa? KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN ITU PADAKU?!"

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat, "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Berhentilah membual!" ia tetap keras kepala dengan pendiriannya, karna memang ia tidak merasa pernah mengenal lelaki ini sebelumnya. Lucu sekali.

"Tidak usah kau mengerti juga tidak apa-apa, kok." tangan kiri Sasuke yang bebas, membelai pipi bergaris Naruto. "Nanti aku ceritakan setelah kita selesai bermain~", tangan nakal Sasuke, turun perlahan dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah berjalan kearah tonjolan kecil didada Naruto. "kau pasti, akan sangat menyukai permainanku kali ini, Dobe." jari-jari Sasuke memilin nipple merah jambu itu perlahan dengan gerak sensual.

"Ennh~", Naruto mendesah tertahan, ketika untuk pertama kalinya dadanya disentuh oleh orang lain—rasanya geli dan nikmat, seperti ada sebuah konsleting listrik yang mengalir diseluruh area tubuhnya, lalu menuju kesatu titik sama dibawah sana. Wajah berkulit karamel Naruto sudah semerah apel, nafasnya pun juga semakin tersengal dengan keringat yang membanjiri keningnya.

"Kau menyukainya, bukan?" Sasuke tersenyum miring—wajah Naruto merengut lalu memalingkan kepala darinya. Dengan pelan ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah nipple disebelah kanan, lalu mulai menjilat dan mengemut benda berbentuk bundar kecil merah jambu tersebut.

"Anghhh~", secara repleks si pirang membusungkan dadanya. " Ennhh~, ahhh~", perasaan Naruto sekarang begitu campur aduk, ia berada dalam kenikmatan dan kebingungan. "Be-berhenti..." suara Naruto terdengar serak, tubuhnya lemas dan matanya nampak sayu dikuasai oleh nafsu. "Ku mohon~", Naruto menatap Sasuke meminta berhenti. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa terima diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Kenapa aku harus berhenti? Jika sudah basah, lebih baik menyelam sekalian, bukan?" Sasuke bicara sambil angkat bahu dengan senyum meremehkan. Lagi pula memang jika nanti si pirang ia lepas, ia akan dijamin tidak masuk penjara? Dari wajahnya saja, Naruto sudah pasti berniat sekali membunuh dirinya.

Naruto mengutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Pemuda dihadapannya ini benar-benar bejad, setidaknya biarkan ia bernafas bebas, ditindih seperti sekarang dadanya sakit.

Sasuke bangkit dari atas tubuh Naruto, namun sebelum pemuda pirang itu bernafas lega, Sasuke membuka kaos dan kemeja yang dipakai Naruto dalam sekali tarikan. Naruto yang baru 3 kali mengambil nafas lega, kaget dengan dirinya yang hanya memakai celana dalam saja sekarang ini. Pemuda bermata sapphire itu, menatap Sasuke sengit—si pirang sangat ingin mencabik-cabik Sasuke jika bisa.

"Begini lebih baik." Sasuke menepukan kedua tangannya, ia tersenyum senang melihat Naruto tanpa busana. Dengan cepat Naruto mencoba menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk melingkari bagian dada dan perut. " Kenapa ditutup? Bagus, kok!"

"Sinting?! Jauh-jauh sana?! Hush.. Hush..." Naruto mundur ketepian kasur, ia menatap jijik Sasuke yang tersenyum kearahnya.

Sasuke kembali naik keatas kasur, Naruto tersudut kembali. Sasuke mendekat, Naruto telungkup gemetaran.

Jari-jari Sasuke menggerayangi lengan mulus Naruto sehingga bulu-bulu halus dikulit karamelnya berdiri. Sepertinya, pemuda Uchiha ini sangat senang mempermainkan Naruto. Tetapi si pirang masih tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya yang ada dikedua lutut.

_**Aku mah apa atuh~**_

_**Cuma selingkuhan kamu~**_

_**Aku mah apa atuh~**_

Nah, loh... Suara apaan tuh?

Didepan pintu yang tidak jauh dari kasur, handphone Naruto berdering dengan alunan nada aneh yang membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menganga.

_'pasti kerjaan, Kyuu-nii'_ Naruto menuduh Kyuubi yang memang tadi malam mengutak-atik handphonenya sesuka hati. Kyuubi pasti juga sedang mencari dirinya, ia harus mengangkat panggilan telpon itu. Tapi—Naruto menatap Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa ia melewati beruang lapar didepannya ini? Sasuke turun dari kasur menuju handphone Naruto berada—tanpa perkiraan si pirang yang sangat ingin mengambil lebih dulu handphonenya.

"Bunyinya jelek sekali." Sasuke mematikan handphone Naruto lalu melemparnya kesembarang arah.

"SHUT UP, TEME?!" Naruto melempar lampu tidur disebelah kasur kearah Sasuke, tapi meleset. Naruto semakin kesal, "Kembalikan handphoneku sini!"

"Bayar dulu~" wajah Sasuke sudah mirip dengan om-om pedofil.

"OGAH! MATI AJA LO?!" tanpa sadar Naruto berbahasa alay saking emosinya.

**Brukk!**

Sasuke melompat kearah Naruto.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ma'Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pergulatan dua orang pemuda itu kembali berlanjut didalam kamar berukuran 5x5 meter tersebut. Keduanya sudah tanpa pakaian, bahkan kecapan basah menggema diseluruh ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas itu.

Kulit karamel Naruto mengkilat karna keringat, Sasuke mencumbunya tanpa henti hingga si pirang terus mendesah tanpa jeda juga.

Ciuman, kecupan, jilatan, membuat keduanya melayang seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang dari perut mereka.

"Nnnh~ yes..." Naruto mendesah nikmat disaat Sasuke menjilat nipplenya, lalu menghisapnya kuat hingga si pirang mendesah panjang dengan tubuh melengkung.

Sasuke menyeringai sadis, sekarang ia telah memegang kendali penuh atas si pirang nakal yang ada dibawahnya ini. Tangannya yang satu lagi turun kebawah selangkangan pemuda berkulit karamel itu. Ia membelai kejantanan Naruto yang sebesar daging hotdog, benda itu sudah berdiri sempurna. Dengan gemas Sasuke mencubit bagian atasnya, sehingga Naruto memukul tangannya dengan kencang.

"Sakit tau!" seru si pirang, diantara rasa nikmat dan rasa kesal karna harus berakhir diposisi bawah.

"Bagaimana kalau begini?" Sasuke menggenggam batang kejantanan Naruto lalu mulai mengocoknya pelan, ia tersenyum senang melihat jika Naruto sudah dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Aahnn~... mmnhh~" Naruto membuka lebar selangkangannya, semakin membuka akses Sasuke untuk bisa bebas menjamah seluruh tubuhnya. Tangan Sasuke yang satu lagi, menyentuh lobang kecil dibawah sana. Bibirnya terus menjilat dan menghisap nipple Naruto hingga merah, lalu pindah kebagian leher lagi untuk menambahkan tanda.

Lobang kecil yang berkedut-kedut itu, Sasuke susuri pinggirannya dengan memutar-mutarkan jari telunjuknya disana. Naruto mendesah geli dengan kegiatan tangan pemuda raven itu terhadap bagian bawah tubuhnya. Perlahan, Sasuke mengertuk-ngetukan jari tengahnya tepat dilobang kecil itu, hingga Jarinya masuk sepertiga.

"Enghhh~... Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Naruto membuka mata, kaget dengan kehadiran jari Sasuke didalam anusnya.

"Tentu saja memulai menu utama." Sasuke menyahut tanpa dosa. Segiempat siku-siku bersarang diwajah Naruto. "Kenapa kau terlihat marah? Tidak akan sakit, kok."

"BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN TIDAK AKAN SAKIT?!"

Sasuke dengan cepat memasukan ketiga jarinya kemulut Naruto.

"Mmmmhhh... Mmmmhhh..."

"Jilat jariku hingga basah, dan mencoba untuk menggigitnya." Sasuke mengancam Naruto dengan sebelah tangan berada diselangkangan si pirang. Tangannya dibawah sana kembali memberi rangsangan pada Naruto—meski wajah si pirang terlihat sangat murka, pada akhirnya ia menuruti perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke sebenarnya sudah sangat susah payah menahan libidonya, tetapi ia tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya jika nanti si pirang malah hanya merasa kesakitan. Mulut hangat Naruto yang terus mengulum jari-jari Sasuke, semakin membuat Sasuke harus ektra menahan diri. Sasuke menggerakan jari-jarinya didalam mulut Naruto dengan gerakan maju-mundur hingga membuat si pirang tersedak.

Naruto terbatuk-batuk karna Sasuke mendorong jarinya hingga ketenggorokannya. Belum saja ia dapat bernafas dengan benar. Sasuke sudah menyodorkan benda panjang dan besar kehadapannya. Naruto mengerjap dengan wajah kagum.

"Suka? Kau boleh merasakannya."

W-what?

"Hell... Ak-"

**Jleb**

Sasuke memasukan penisnya kedalam mulut Naruto tanpa aba-aba. Pemuda raven itu memegang rambut pirang Naruto lalu memaju-mundurkan kepala si pirang.

"Nghhhhh... Mmmmhhh..." Naruto mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke dari depan wajahnya. Ia benar-benar kesulitan bernafas lewat hidung jika mulutnya penuh oleh kejantanan Sasuke. Sasuke bahkan beberapa kali menyodok tenggorokannya, membuat ia mual dan terpaksa menahan diri untuk muntah.

Mulut hangat Naruto membuat Sasuke lupa diri. Ia tanpa jeda pula terus memaju-mundurkan kepala Naruto dan pinggulnya. Gila! Ia tidak menyangka jika mulut Naruto saja sudah senikmat sekarang. Apa lagi yang dibawah sana coba? Sasuke sudah diluar kendali karna pikirannya hanya dipenuhi kenikmatan akan Naruto.

"Setelah malam ini, aku akan melupakan jika kau pernah lupa janjimu padaku. Yang pasti sekarang, aku disini hanya untuk mendapatkan kembali apa yang memang harus jadi milikku dari awal." Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya dikepala Naruto, lalu mencabut kenjantanannya dimulut pemuda pirang itu. "Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mengingatku. Setelah ini, akan aku buat kenangan yang banyak tentangmu dan aku."

"Kau bicara apa? Aku memangnya berjanji apa padamu?" Naruto menatap Sasuke—meminta kepastian dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Hanya janji semasa kecil" wajah datar Sasuke merona. "Kau bilang, akan jadi pengantinku dan tidak akan mau bersama siapapun selain aku." Sasuke tersenyum kecil, mengingat betapa lucunya Naruto kecil yang memasangkan cincin dari rotan itu ke jarinya. Selama sepuluh tahun dirinya mencoba mencari Naruto yang mendadak pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Jadi begitu?

Naruto merenung. Dalam hati ia berpikir, mungkin itulah alasan kenapa selama ini, dirinya tidak pernah memiliki hubungan yang bertahan lama. Mungkin memang dirinya sendirilah yang sudah membuat hubungan tak terlihat dengan pemuda didepannya.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ia mengalami kecelakaan ketika menaiki sepeda. Sebulan setelah Ibunya tiada, ia mengalami koma beberapa bulan hingga akhirnya tersadar dan mengalami amnesia permanen. Dokter mengatakan hal itu terjadi karna ia sangat terpukul atas kehilangan Ibunya sehingga menolak bangun, dan ketika sada justru melupakan ingatannya. Naruto tidak tau jika ia telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting dari ingatan tersebut.

"Maaf... Maaf..." Naruto menengadah menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto lama, kedua mata, hidung, kedua pipi, lalu bibirnya. Hanya kecupan-kecupan ringan, hingga berubah menjadi kecupan dalam dan basah, ketika mereka berdua sudah mulai saling mengerti dan meluapkan semua emosi mereka dalam ciuman.

Naruto yang sedari awal selalu menolak dengan sangar ciuman sang raven, sekarang membalas kecupan dan kuluman itu lebih agresif. Bahkan ia dengan liar menjelajahi isi mulut Sasuke dengan lidahnya.

Kecupan Sasuke berpindah kearah leher, turun lagi hingga menyentuh nipple. Sebelah tangannya mengangkat kaki Naruto agar lebih terbuka. Perlahan ia memasukan jarinya kedalam anus Naruto. Sasuke terus mengulum nipple merah jambu Naruto hingga Naruto melengkung nikmat.

Jari kedua yang memasuki lobangnya, mulai membuat Naruto tidak nyaman. Tapi rangsangan yang Sasuke berikan di nipple dan kejantanannya membuat ia lupa akan rasa tidak nyaman itu.

Naruto benar-benar lupa akan dirinya, ia meraup bibir pemuda berambut raven itu lagi secara rakus. Membuat kesabaran Sasuke untuk bermain lembut semakin terkikis. Sasuke mencabut jarinya dari bawah sana, ia melepas ciuman panas Naruto lalu memposisikan kejantanannya kearah lobang berkedut si pirang. Dilihatnya wajah Naruto yang mengkilat oleh keringat, bibirnya mengkilap merah dan bengkak, si pirang bahkan bernafas dengan sangat cepat karna kekurangan udara dan hawa panas diseluruh tubuhnya akibat libido yang memuncak.

Tidak tahan dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya, Sasuke tanpa aba-aba mendorong miliknya ke lobang sempit Naruto yang kini membuka semakin lebar untuk melahap milik Sasuke hingga masuk ujungnya.

"Anghhhh... Ahhh~" Naruto bernafas tersengal menahan sakit bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sasuke terus berusaha mendorong dirinya hingga dapat masuk setengah. Naruto meremas erat kedua pundak Sasuke hingga merah, dan Sasuke semakin melebarkan kedua paha Naruto agar penetrasinya berjalan cepat.

"Aaaaahhh... Mmnnhh~" Naruto berteriak ketika kejantanan Sasuke masuk seluruhnya, dengan cepat Naruto menutup mulutnya agar desahannya tidak berlebihan. Sasuke menunduk dan kembali mengajak Naruto untuk berbagi ciuman dalam, pinggulnya maju mundur dengan ritme santai.

Bunyi kecipak basah karna pertemuan kedua pinggul yang berkeringat dan cairan bening Naruto yang mengalir kebawah, semakin melancarkan proses persenggamaan mereka.

Cairan saliva yang mengalir hingga keleher Naruto, tetap tidak membuat mereka berdua melepas pagutan belahan bibir masing-masing. "Mmmh~... Mmmh~"

"Aaaaahhnn~" Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan meninggalkan seutas tali saliva. Si raven mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya hingga Naruto mendesah semakin menjadi. Pemuda Uchiha itu mengangkat sebelah kali Naruto keatas dan mengenjotnya semakin cepat.

"Angh.. Angh... Aaahnnn..." Naruto menatap bagian bawah tubuhnya, rasanya sangat panas dibagian sana dengan milik Sasuke yang keluar masuk sangat cepat. Apa lagi ketika Sasuke mengenai titik bagian terdalamnya, kepalanya rasanya dipenuhi oleh cahaya kunang-kunang. Ia akan berteriak semakin kencang ketika G-spotnya terus ditabrak kejantanan Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali merubah posisi dengan menaruh kedua kaki Naruto kesamping, lalu ia turut berbaring menyamping. Dengan gaya menyamping seperti ini, Sasuke lebih leluasa dengan kejantanan Naruto yang menganggur. Sedang Naruto hanya bisa mengacak-acak sprei hingga kacau balau.

"AAAH.. AHH. YES, THERE!" Naruto berteriak diluar kendali. Tangannya menggapai-gapai kebelakang—mencoba menjambak rambut si raven.

Sasuke tersenyum menang, "You're so bitch, Naruto..." ia memalingkan wajah Naruto kearahnya lalu menciumi wajah berkulit karamel tersebut tanpa sisa. Ia lalu mengangkat bahu si pirang hingga berbalik terngkurap, dan mengangkat pinggul mereka tanpa melepas penyatuan hingga akhirnya berganti gaya doggy style.

Sasuke kembali mengenjot Naruto dari posisi menungging. Tanpa jeda ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, tangannya membuka pantat si pirang semakin lebar lalu memukulnya.

**Plakk**

"AAAHHH... OOOHH.. Sa-Sasuke", Naruto ingin sekali menendang wajah Sasuke. Tidak tau, kah jika yang tadi itu sangat sakit?

Tangan Sasuke kembali pada kejantanan Naruto yang sudah berdenyut-denyut dengan urat-urat yang menonjol. Naruto akan klimaks sebentar lagi, tetapi Sasuke tidak ingin didahului begitu saja. Maka dari itu ia menutup akses jalan keluar sperma Naruto dengan jarinya.

"Sa-Sasuke... Lepas!" Naruto yang sudah ada dipuncak kenikmatan, hanya bisa memelas minta dilepas untuk dapat mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Wait me, Baby~" suara Sasuke sudah serak dengan nafas terengah, ia menambah kecepatan genjotannya hinga tubuh Naruto bergoncang-goncang dengan saliva yang menetes keatas bantal.

"AHHH... ENGHH.. OHHH... LEPAS, SASUKE..."

Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya dimilik Naruto hingga benda panjang itu memuncratkan cairannya dengan sangat banyak. Sasuke menusuk-nusukan miliknya semakin dalam, menambah klimaks si pirang semakin nikmat, lalu beberapa kali tusukan kemudian, Sasuke menyusul Naruto mengeluarkan spermanya hingga meluber keluar.

"Engh.. Aah..." Sasuke mendorong miliknya masuk sangat dalam hingga cairannya habis keluar.

"Aaah~" Naruto jatuh tengkurap kelelahan, dan matanya langsung terpejam—pingsan. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke pun ikut tertidur karna sama kelelahan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Amma Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Flashback**_

_Sewaktu masih didalam restoran, dimana Naruto yang akan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan modus ke toilet. Semua laki-laki yang ada disana akhirnya dapat mendesah lega._

_Pasalnya, semua yang ada disana saat ini menahan diri untuk tidak memperkosa si pirang beramai-ramai. Apa lagi Naruto berpenampilan sangat mempesona dimata mereka. Tidak tau, kah, Naruto jika dirinya itu sangat seksi? Hanya dengan menatap mata sapphire cantiknya saja para pria itu sudah horny. Sasori dan Deidara saja sampai tidak tahan hingga mengalihkan perhatian pada pasangan masing-masing._

_"Hei, aku mau ke toilet juga, ya?" Kakuzu berdiri dari duduknya, namun dicegah oleh hidan._

_"Aku temani. Kau terlihat sangat mabuk." Hidan berbicara dengan wajah aneh kearah Kakuzu._

_Lalu, pemuda-pemuda lain yang sudah mengetahui akan modus mereka berdua, malah ingin ikut-ikutan ke toilet._

_"Aku juga tiba-tiba mau ke toilet." bahkan Sai yang pendiam juga terlihat berkilat-kilat matanya untuk menuju toilet._

_Pein, Nagato, Utakata, Shikamaru, Gaara, Hidan, Lee, Sai, Chouji, dan nama-nama yang tidak disebutkan, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlomba ke toilet. Hingga Kakuzu yang memang mabuk berat akhirnya terdorong jatuh hingga pingsan. Sasori terkena hukuman dijewer oleh Deidara karna berniat untuk bergabung dengan yang lain._

_Melihat itu, Sasuke Uchiha yang hanya duduk diam geleng-geleng kepala. Ia menyeringai meninggalkan sisa-sisa kekacauan akibat dari para pemuda tadi, sesudah meminum segelas arak untuk menambah aroma mulutnya._

_Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Naruto diambil siapapun. Sekarang setelah sekian lama selalu berhasil merusak setiap hubungan percintaan Naruto, saatnya Sasuke menagih janji si pirang dulu._

_Mendapatkan Naruto itu, seperti memancing lumba-lumba. Meskipun pintar, ikan itu sangat naif._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CherrCherrCherr**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Naruto rasanya sudah muak pada author yang selalu membuat cerita dirinya tidak pernah benar. Lain kali Naruto tidak akan mau lagi bermain didalam cerita author ini, biar si author mencari pemeran utama lain.

Author yang galau sama dunianya, suka seenaknya mengubah alur cerita fluffnya menjadi smutt.

Pada akhirnya Naruto harus rela kehilangan keperawanannya karna si unggas—Sasuke. Naruto berjalan disekitar kampusnya dengan langkah kaki sangat aneh. Naruto cuek saja ditatap heran orang-orang, karna sebenarnya ia sangat malas kuliah hari ini. Seharian kemaren, ia hanya menghabiskan waktu diatas kasur. Setelah pulang ternyata Kyuubi sudah menghadangnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak ia jawab.

Ia tau, kakaknya itu pasti khawatir hingga kata pelayan dirumahnya, Kyuubi sama sekali tidak tidur dan mengabaikan pekerjaannya.

"NARUTOOOOO?!"

Kampret?! Suara Kiba pasti, tuh.

Seneng banget si Kiba bikin Naruto malu soal teriakan mereka yang tiada duanya jika sudah berkumpul.

Naruto berbalik untuk melihat mahluk yang meneriakinya. Inuzuka Kiba, datang dari gerbang kampus dengan berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju Naruto. Naruto memutar matanya bosan, Kiba tidak pernah berubah ketika memanggil namanya dari kejauhan.

"KAMPRET LO, NAR?!" Kiba menghampirinya dengan berjalan terpincang-pincang layaknya Naruto. Eh, seperti Naruto?

Naruto yang diteriaki kurang ajar begitu, wajahnya sudah merah dan siap berkelahi jika diperlukan. Tapi ketika melihat cara berjalan Kiba, dan wajah merah dikedua pipinya. Naruto mengalami loading failed.

"Naruto?!" Kiba menggoncang-goncang bahu Naruto—nafsu buat menghajar si pirang. "Kenapa kau biarkan Shino membawaku keluar dari restoran itu tadi malam, hah?!" Kiba hampir membongkar aib sendiri, jika saja ia tidak segera sadar saat ini mereka tengah menjadi pusat perhatian sekitar—kebiasaannya yang selalu ribut kapan dan dimanapun.

"Memang apa salahnya?" Naruto benar-benar gagal paham.

"Ka-kau" Kiba mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Naruto. Dengan suara pelan ia mengatakan tentang kesialannya tadi malam.

"APA?! Ka-kau juga?" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Kiba, dengan wajah pucat pasi, si pirang mundur perlahan hingga akhirnya berbalik lalu berlari dengan tenaga kuda.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Kiba membuka tutupnya dengan tubuh kaku melihat reaksi Naruto. Apa maksudnya ia juga? Kiba jadi ketularan loading failed. Hingga akhirnya Kiba memahami arti kalimat Naruto, pemuda bruinnet itu ikut berteriak dan lari kencang.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CherrCherrCherr**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau benar-benar dikerjai sampai begitu, Naruto?" Kiba bertanya setelah berhasil mengejar si pirang yang larinya sungguh kencang. Mereka ada di taman belakang kampus yang jarang di pakai anak-anak lain untuk nongkrong.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan wajah suram. Mengingat kejadian malam itu, ia sungguh merasa malu dan selalu gelisah. "Seharusnya dari awal kita tidak usah ikut acara itu. Najis!"

"Itu salahku juga, sih... Seharusnya aku tidak mabuk dan kita tidak perlu mengalami pelecah seperti ini. Dasar manusia serangga itu biadab." Kiba jadi menyesal sendiri pada akhirnya. Tapi tetap saja mereka sudah dilecehkan dan itu tidak akan berubah.

Naruto mendengus mendengat sebutan Kiba untuk Shino. "Si kepala unggas itu juga kurang ajar sekali. Akan aku hajar dia jika bertemu lagi!"

Naruto yakin banget bisa menghajar pemuda Uchiha itu.

Padahal dalam hati, kebayang-bayang wajah gantengnya terus.

Pffttt...

Lalu tiba-tiba dari atas langit itu muncul Helikopter yang mendekat turun ke permukaan. Helikopter dengan suara berisik itu menuju taman—tempat Naruto berada.

Angin dari Helikopter menerbangkan daun-daun dari atas pohon, sehingga Naruto dan Kiba yang berada disana mencoba menutup wajah mereka agar tidak terkena ranting dan daun-daun yang beterbangan.

"What the heck?!" Kiba menyumpah, tidak mengerti tentang kelakuan orang-orang jaman sekarang yang sebagian banyak tidak waras.

BUAT APA BANGET KULIAH NAIK HELIKOPTER?!

Pemuda Inuzuka itu ingin sekali berterian kearah orang yang ada didalam helikopter tersebut. Orang itu dengan santai duduk menjuntai disisi pintu benda terbang tersebut.

Naruto yang baru bisa memperhatikan penampilan orang yang ada di Helikopter tersebut menganga.

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO, WILL BE MINE?"

Naruto mengerjap, ketika mendengar suara melalui toak itu si pirang sangat mengenali suara dari orang itu.

Pernyataan yang diajukan belum dijawab, dari helikopter tersebut diturunkan sebuah kain besar berwarna pink dengan tulisan.

_'Namikaze Naruto, Will Be Mine?'_

Lalu dari benda terbang itu pula, bunga mawar merah bertaburan dari atas langit. Semua orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu terkesima, tidak terkecuali dengan Naruto sendiri. Ada yang menyatakan perasaannya sedemikian romantisnya pada durinya. Jika Naruto wanita, ia pasti sudah menangis bahagia. Tetapi mengingat apa yang sebelumnya si kepala unggas itu lakukan padanya. Naruto mendengus kembali.

"HEI... TURUN DARI SANA, GILA?! AKU AKAN MENGHAJARMU SETELAH INI?!"

Teriakan Naruto sukses membuat Kiba terjungkal. Bahkan helikopter itu juga hampir terjengkang mendengar teriakan Naruto.

Orang-orang yang ada disekitar kampus, bertepuk tangan ketika Sasuke turun dari dalam helikopter tersebut menggunakan tangga yang diturunkan dari dalam.

Sasuke akhirnya selamat menginjak tanah. Orang-orang semakin riuh bertepuk tangan dengan yel-yel, "TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA!"

Sasuke tersenyum charming menghampiri Naruto, dengan sebuket bunga merah, ia berlutut didepan Naruto. Sedang dari atas helikopter tadi mengibarkan tulisan 'Happy Valentine's Day'.

Naruto tersenyum sangat menawan kearah Sasuke dengan rona merah dipipinya.

**BUAKK!**

"KAU BENAR-BENAR KAMPRET, TEME?!"

_**OWARI**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OMAKE**_

Langit sudah berwarna jingga dengan matahari yang ingin kembali keperaduannya untuk digantikan bulan. Dua orang anak kecil sedang asik duduk dibawah pohon yang berada di pinggir laut. Mereka berdua hanyut dalam irama deburan ombak, hembusan angin kencang yang mengibarkan rambut mereka, langit jingga yang akan ditinggalkan oleh mataharinya, dan perahu-perahu nelayan yang hilir mudik didekat pelabuhan.

Kedua anak itu, nampak asik dengan apa yang sedang mereka lihat didepan mereka. Hingga akhirnya, bocah dengan rambut pirang terang menoleh kesamping—kearah bocah satunya yang berambut raven.

"Teme, kalau besar nanti mau jadi apa?" pertanyaan polos khas anak-anak itu, keluar dari bibir mungil bocah berambut pirang. Garis-garis tipis diwajahnya ikut mengerut ketika si pirang tersenyum lebar.

Bocah berambut raven mencuat itu nampak berpikir, lalu menatap rumput-rumput yang sedang ia duduki."Mau jadi suamimu," si raven menjawab dengan nada pelan.

"Hah? Apa bisa begitu?" Naruto tidak mengerti. Setaunya, mereka adalah anak laki-laki, dan artinya harus memiliki istri. "Harusnya kau menjadi istriku jika begitu, bukan suami, Teme." Naruto mencoba membenarkan.

"Aku ini suamimu, Dobe. Kau yang istri!" Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

"Kau, 'kan cengeng, Teme. Kau lebih cocok menjadi seorang istri seperti, Ibuku."

"Ibumu, 'kan, galak!" Sasuke gagal paham. Ibunya Naruto meskipun sangat cantik, tapi galaknya minta ampun. Sasuke bergidik, "Aku tidak mau! Kau saja yang jadi istri galak, Dobe."

"Ya, sudah. Tapi nanti kau tidak boleh nakal dan cengeng lagi, ya?" Naruto mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Baik." Sasuke menautkan jari kelingkingnya, ke kelingking kecil milik bocah berkulit karamel tersebut.

"Hahahahahaha"

Mereka tertawa bersama, tanpa beban, tanpa tau masa depan mereka sendiri kelak.

"Teme, nanti jika besar, ajak aku jalan-jalan naik helikopter, ya? Kalau tidak bisa, kau jadi istrinya."

"Aku janji. Aku tidak mau jadi istri."

_Ada jutaan definisi tentang cinta yang berbeda-beda. Karna deskripsi tentang cinta itu sendiri tidaklah ada batas._

_Setiap yang pernah merasakan cinta, mempunyai sejuta cerita._

_**Hontou ni Owari.**_

_**/Author lagi nangis dipojokan/**_

_**Ceritanya ini fic diawal mau bikin fluffy abis. Trus ditengah-tengah saya kena virus gegana, jadi galau mau bikin fluff sedang hati sengsara. #nangisegen**_

_**ujung-ujungnya malah jadi smutt gak jelas gini ini fic. ==a #malu2in**_

_**Ceritanya egen, ini ff buat my best ever sister Dhiya-chan.**_

_**Selamat UlTah, beb... :* /telat banget**_

_**doanya sih, moga cepet dapet jodoh. #diketekinelit**_

_**yah, semoga apa yang diinginkan semuanya dilancarkan oleh Allah. SWT, beb. Wish you all the best.**_

_**Gimana? Gimana? Kalian suka ato gak sama ini cerita? Rasanya aneh banget kalo ini cerita ada yang suka #nyadardiri**_

_**Kasih pendapat, atau kritik, atau apa aja, saya tampung dengan suka hati.**_

_**So, RnR?**_

_**CherryLoveTomatJeruk**_


End file.
